


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by AaronAmpora



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Half Siren!Grian, M/M, Mostly just Doc got a boner, Pirate!Doc, Pirates, Public Nudity, Sexual implications, Singing, Sirens, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: Based on gridoc on tumblr's pirate AU.The night is calm and carries his voice far. Who will hear it?
Relationships: Grian/Doc, Grian/Docm77, Gridoc
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this story are fictional personas, not real people. Please do not ship real people, it’s weird.
> 
> Grian is half Siren, but he has no idea.
> 
> This is the moment Doc started to put the pieces together.

“My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold… There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.”

The words lifted from Grian’s lips, the melody familiar, but distantly. He couldn’t remember where he’d learned it, but it felt right as he glided through the water, creating ripples that sparkled in the moonlight.

“His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal, my happiness attend, him wherever he may go.”

The water was cold against his skin, but it didn’t bother him, it never did. No matter how cold the ocean felt, it never seemed to seep into his core like it did for others.

“From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I wander, weep and moan, All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home.”

Grian’s movements through the water were nearly silent in the silvery night, his voice the only sound, ringing clear and light.

-

Doc sighed as he wandered out onto the dock, his steps soft as he enjoyed the peaceful stillness of the night. He loved his crew, and he loved revelry, but sometimes he just needed a moment of calm, some time to think, or even just exist in the quiet. His boots thudded softly against the worn wooden planks, when a calm, warm voice washed over him, giving him pause.

“My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.”

The voice was beautiful, soft but strong, masculine but light, and he immediately felt himself drawn towards it, leading him right onto the deck of his own ship. His footfalls continued to be soft, not wanting to scare off whoever was singing, and he glanced around the deck, not seeing another soul.

“My father is a merchant — the truth I now will tell, and in great London City in opulence doth dwell. His fortune doth exceed three-hundred thousand gold, and he frowns upon his daughter, who loves a sailor bold.”

The voice continued, and Doc followed it toward the railing. Taking hold of the worn wood, he looked over the side, his eyes immediately falling on a pale figure in the dark water. They moved gracefully, obviously comfortable in the no-doubt freezing surf, and the pirate watched in awe as they slid through the blackness, causing barely a ripple to disturb the moonlight reflected all around them.

“A fig for his riches, his merchandise, and gold, True love is grafted my heart; give me my sailor bold.”

He felt drawn to them, the urge to dive down and join them hitting him hard, but he resisted, almost immediately recognizing the magic that pulled on his very soul. After all, he’d felt it before. But that didn’t make sense. He looked down at the very human figure in the water with confusion, the magic still tugging at his mind as he watched them.

“My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold... There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.”

-

Grian took a deep breath and dove, propelling himself down, into the depths, pausing for only a moment before he shot right back up, sighing as his head once again broke the surface. Pushing his hair back, out of his face, he lay back, floating on the surface like a bit of flotsam, and continuing his song, unaware he was being watched.

“Should he return in poverty, from o’er the ocean far, to my tender bosom, I’ll press my jolly tar.”

-

Doc’s good eye widened as he watched the figure nearly disappear in the blackness, nervousness constricting his chest, though he had no idea why. Luckily, they resurfaced quickly, and the tightness in his chest eased, a small sigh escaping him. The figure now lay on their back, the moonlight making their pale skin almost glow, showing every line and contour of their naked body. Doc felt heat rize to his cheeks and he swallowed hard, unable to tear his gaze away from the beautiful form in the ocean below.

“My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May, And often we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway. And here a pretty blooming young girl we happy did behold, reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold.”

The figure dipped back into the water and swam closer to the ship, and Doc only had a moment to be confused before they grabbed the ladder that hung down the side, slowly pulling themselves up the rungs. The captain scrambled back as quietly as he could, stepping back into the shadow of the overhang that protected his cabin door, hoping the other wouldn’t see him. Though he was curious, how this enchanting being could possibly be one of his crewmates. The figure pulled themselves over the railing, though their face was covered by shadow, the moon behind them, and Doc watched as they slowly pulled a pair of breeches from a pile by the railing he hadn’t noticed until then. A gleaming white shirt followed, then the figure turned, the moonlight hitting their face and Doc couldn’t help the shocked gasp that escaped his throat.

“My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold-”

Grian’s attention snapped toward the sound and his eyes went wide, his lips parting in shock.

“D-Doc!? What are you doing here?”

His expression was mirrored on the captain’s face, though with a bit of redness added to the cheeks.

“I-... You…”

The pirate seemed to be at a loss for words and Grian glanced back at the water, realization hitting him like a sack of bricks as he felt his own face heat.

“How long were you standing there? Were you watching me?!”

Doc suddenly turned and yanked open the door to his cabin, disappearing inside before Grian could utter another word. The captain sighed as he leaned against the familiar wooden door, running a hand over his face as though he could wipe away the blush adorning it. He’d just seen Grian naked… He didn’t know why he cared, plenty of the men had seen each other naked while bathing, swimming, or washing their clothes. But this didn’t feel like those times, this felt more intimate somehow. Perhaps it was the calm silence, the darkness of night, or simply the fact that they were alone, Doc didn’t know, but he couldn’t get the image out of his mind. Grian’s slim body, his pale skin, all on display under the silver moonlight. The heat wasn’t just in Doc’s face anymore, and he let out a frustrated groan. Why did Grian have such an effect on him? 

And why did his singing remind Doc of a Siren?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve created a tumblr blog - https://aaronampora-ao3.tumblr.com/   
> Feel free to drop any requests you may have, ask questions, and/or follow for updates and random musings while I write.  
> Keep in mind that I mainly write NSFW stories, so the blog by default is NSFW.


End file.
